Batman VS Shadow (DB)
Batman VS Shadow is the 11th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Batman from DC Comics and Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description DC Comics VS Sonic the Hedgehog - Two Black Vigilanties who have a grudge against the Blue heroes battle to the death! Interlude Wiz: Being on a side is a difficult choice of matter of what team you are rooting for. Boomstick: Either you join the good side of the evil side and these two have just done that! Wiz: Batman, The Dark Knight Boomstick: and Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win....a Death Battle. Batman Boomstick: Gotham City, one of the most rundown places you'll ever live in. With a ton of crimes, gangs and even TANKS! Wiz: But there's only one hero who gets in with the job, and he is none other than the Batman! Boomstick: But before Batman become the hero of Gotham, he was Bruce Wayne, a billionare playboy who at the age of eight, saw his tragedy in the hands of his parents...Yeah they were shot and killed and poor o'l brucey lost his family Wiz: But upon stumbling in his room who was adopted by his then butler Alfred, he has stumbled a bat on his window and looked at the time. Then he started training hard enough and became a man. Boomstick: And after a whole lot of training, Bruce dawned the black bat suit and cape calling himself "Batman" Wiz: And thus! Batman become the legendary hero of Gotham City! Bruce's Genius Level Intellect and Physical Prowess allowed him to pick up a vast array of skills on his global journey to become The Dark Knight, He became an expert in the art of Disguise and a master of every fighting style known to man, He's perfected Escape Artistry, Sword Fighting, Detective Skills, Stealth, Has a photographic memory, Earned 12 Masters Degrees, An expert marksman and is vastly knowledgeable in Pressure Points. Boomstick: And since he's only Peak Human! Bruce can jump from building to building, Glide at really fast speeds and when he's at it! Bruce can freaking kick someone from out of nowhere and get away with it! Wiz: Having been trained by the League of Assassins, Batman's greatest weapon is fear. Boomstick: What? Fear?? well then, The Fear Multi-Takedown is a technique Batman has learned and he's really fucking fast putting down more than one guy down using the technique, he's able to even dodge damn bullets in slow motion! Wiz: Yeah, Batman also carries a Utility Belt which allows him to have different type of weapons, his most signature and useful weapon are the Batrangs, which are different types he brings. Boomstick: The Batrangs are unbreakable projectiles that act as a homing weapon to his enemies. Some are normal, some can go up to flames and some can electrocute em. The Batclaw can drag them to him for an open hit like Scorpion's Spear! The Explosive Gel is one of Batman's useful tools of trying to blow up all the baddies away, and he can only go up to three only. Wiz: With this weapon, Batman can use this to explode weak walls and he can shoot it on those he fights. Even though this isn't enough, Batman also can vanish using the Smoke Pellet, which acts like a Smoke Bomb and it can blind his foes for an open attack. Boomstick: Also thanks to the Batsuit Bruce wears all night! Batman is almost completely Bulletproof, Knifeproof, and Electricityproof. Wiz: Also, When Batman wants to see through things, he has Detective Mode, a device that allows him to see through walls and enemies around him to where he is at. Boomstick: Damn, but when it comes to a really serious mission when fighitng the all evil Darkseid, he once dawned a suit that was so damn powerful it stood up against Darkseid. As we call it, Hellbat! Wiz: The Hellbat was an armor forged together by the Justice League and designed and built by Batman to help him fight in battles beyond his strength level. The Armor itself was composed of a shifting nano kinetic metallic composition which could be shed and re-adorned to his person on command via voice activated computer A.I, with a built-in cloaking feature giving him total invisibility. Boomstick: Damn so he can go invisible while wearing that thing? It's like he was the first Batman Beyond! Wiz: Well not true, The Hellbat Armor was non canon anyway. Boomstick: Then comes his car! The Batmobile! It comes from various things and it's not just your normal typical car either! It can go up to supersonic speeds, shoot damn rockets, and the best of all becomes a freaking tank in Battle Mode! Comes with a 60 mm Canon and 360 movement! Wiz: Not only that, but Batman is capable of remote controlling it around when not driving, he used this against the Militia and has destroied Sentry Guns and Drones. Boomstick: Batman is a one of a kind hero Gotham needs. He's one of the founding Justice League members! He's even one of the smartest humans in DC History surpassing Braniac, Lex Luthor, Superman, his arch nemesis The Joker and many crinimal masterminds, hell he even solved Riddler's Riddles easily, Solved numerous crimes and took them down one by one. He even invites near death experiences and defeated many Superhumans like Superman single-handly with Kryptonite! Wiz: Batman also has defeated Solomon Grundy an immortal that keeps coming back to life and during a crossover with Marvel, he's defeated The Hulk and Punisher, and escaped Arkham Asylum on multiple occasions, including when it is overrun with supervillains. Boomstick: Batman is also the master of terror and fear and Scarecrow himself says that Batman is the only one who makes him feel fear, something not even a Black Lantern can accomplish, and only pursues Batman so he can feel fear again. Wiz: Batman is what he is, but this doesn't really make him powerful. Batman has no powers and he is 100% Human, his armor is lightweight and it has a limit which cannot stop a Gunfire or a Knife Stab. Boomstick: Also Batman has to be rescued alot, no really like alot! He's 100% Human and he needs to be rescued...ALOT! No really! Batman can't save himself alot! Wiz: Batman doesn't kill either, and he's really stubborn to allow allies to help him...which almost never ends well. Boomstick: Well Damn, and...Prep time?? Yes, Batman deserves Prep time in this battle! Shadow Wiz: 50 Years ago, on the Space Colony ARK, lived a great scientist named Gerald Robotnik and his granddaughter Maria. A project was in the works, which was entitled Project Shadow. Boomstick: Until he struck a deal with the Black Doom, a hentai looking monster thing. Gerald injected Shadow with Black Doom's blood to become a weapon. Wiz: Then, the ARK was raided by G.U.N, a military organization that imprisoned Gerald and tried to stop Project Shadow, until Maria released him and they to escape but... (Gun Shot sound effect) Boomstick: Poor guy. How would you feel if some bastard killed one of you deepest friends in front of your face? Wiz: Maria was killed, Shadow dissapeared and Gerald died from who knows what. Boomstick: Then 50 Years later in the future! Doctor Eggman raided G.U.N's base, found a capsule, and finally, enter Shadow. Wiz: When Shadow was released, Eggman gave him one goal: Find and Defeat Sonic Boomstick: But he had another goal in his mind: get revenge on the world by destroying it. And to do that he needs the right gear for the job. Wiz: Shadow's main weapon, besides his fists, is a gun. No really, he has normal guns, guns from the Black Arms, and can even wield a sword. Boomstick: But Shadow's main ability comes from an awesome power source called the Chaos Force. He can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space. His attacks consist of Chaos Spear, his trademark projectile, but his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a giant explosion of energy. Wiz: Shadow also matches speed with Sonic who's speed still remains unknown at this time and has most of Sonic's moves like the Spin Dash to where Shadow curls up like a ball and moves at very fast speed. Also, with Chaos Control, he can manipulate time and space. Boomstick: This guy is serious of what he's doing. He wears two inhibitor rings. When they come off, heh, you will regret it. Wiz: Shadow holds on to the green Chaos Emerald as a reminder of Maria, and we he gets all seven, he becomes, Super Shadow. Boomstick: Super Shadow gets a 1000% power increase, is invulnerable to anything, and even helped Shadow survived a fall from the moon to the Earth. Damn, that would shatter bones. Wiz: Well not really, but falling from the moon to the earth is impossible, you'll float in space, unless your close to the atmosphere. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: However, Super Shadow has a time limit and only for how long depending on how many rings he has. Boomstick: Aw! Come on! Wiz: He's matched Sonic in combat multiple times in a row; defeating him in most. Took out an alien army by himself and has defeated Finalhazard with Sonic while in Super Form. Boomstick: He even froze time on Earth entirely with Chaos Control and in the Archie Comics, defeated his brother Eclipse the Darkling, who was supposely superior to him in every aspect and had the ability to negate his Chaos Powers. Wiz: But there is a flaw Shadow has, when the rings do come off. Yes it does give him quite a boost, but it can really tire him out pretty quickly. Boomstick: He can even be hurt by Gunshots and Knifeshots, Chaos Control can only last seconds, He's even overconfident on himself too. He even has a.....whoa...WHAT! Shadow has a relationship with Shrek!? Is he gay!? Wiz: No! No! No! Were not going there! Get that picture out of here! Boomstick: Haha...got em Wiz: But then, Shadow drives a Motorcycle as a Vehicle. Death Battle Taking place in Gotham City on a knight as the Bat Signal appears in the sky. Then it cuts to a corner where we hear a car motor driving around and it reveals the Batmobile driving at fast speeds then it cuts to Batman driving and Alfred contacts him. Alfred: Master Wayne, it appears the enemy you will be facing is not from around here, he's located around the Gotham Fireplace killing Firemen, would you be in described for the Hellbat Armor to be activated? Batman: Not yet Alfred, i'll let you know when it will be time for the use of the Hellbat Armor. Alfred: Right Sir. Transitions out from Alfred, then it cuts to the Fireplace coming out quickly in slowmotion of the explosion comes Shadow holding out his gun and landing on his Motorcycle and drives off. Shadow: Hmph! Where is that powersource i am required for! Then out of nowhere the Batmobile appears and rams next to Shadow's Motorcycle which Shadow then gets angry. Shadow: Another Human trying to best me! Shadow then drives fast forward next to the Batmobile as Batman and Shadow stare each other down. FIGHT! The Batmobile and The Motorcycle race each other at fast speed as they ram into each other side by side a few times. Shadow: Who are you!? and Why are you getting in my for a certain mission! Batman: I won't let that happen! Batman then shoots a missle at Shadow's motorcycle which takes a hit but Shadow quickly jumps off it and then runs at the same speed the Batmobile is running at as Batman looks over. Batman: Alfred he's somehow running at the speed of the Batmobile Alfred: Sir you should consider to fire your missles at him to take him down abit easier Batman: Right Batman then starts to launch more missles from the Batmobile as they all home to Shadow in which Shadow jumps off the ground Shadow: Chaos Sphere! Shadow shoots Chaos Spheres at the Missles and jumps from building to building following with the Batmobile. Batman: Alfred i'm going in now! Alfred: Just becareful sir, he has a powersource called Chaos Force so please be careful out there Batman nods and Super Ejets himself and glides at really fast speeds and snatches Shadow as they both hit the ground as Batman lands ontop of Shadow's body and Shadow gets back up. Shadow: Wait! Shadow then looks at Batman as if it's Rouge the Bat. Shadow: You remind me of another Bat Batman punches Shadow real quick as Shadow was distracted thinking of him as Rouge and lands a few hits and kicks on Shadow till Shadow counters with Chaos Lance then Shadow returns the favor is his Combat on Batman which Batman gets hit then blasted into a wall then gets back up and throws many Batrangs around Shadow which they all explode on him sending Shadow back and then Batman rams Shadow into a breakable wall then shoots his Grappling Hook up in the ceiling as Shadow looks around searching for Batman. Shadow: Where are you? Come out you coward! Shadow then gets out his gun and clicks a bullet in it and points it around looking everywhere for him. Batman uses Detective Mode to spy on Shadow and sneaks into the Floor Grates which Shadow hears something and turns around pointing his gun as Batman goes under the floor grates underneath Shadow and behind him and comes out at fast speeds using the Fear Multi-Takedown technique on him. Shadow is on the ground now then gets back up unknowingly looking around himself. Shadow: Did you seriously hit me that fast! It won't be enough to take me down though! CHAOS-'' Before Shadow finishes a Smoke Pellet denotates on the ground as Shadow then looks around and starts coughing ''Shadow: Wh..What is this! Batman then appears behind him and lays a few good punches and kicks at him and then tosses alot of Batrangs around his body which empale him around himself then a shot from the Remote Electrical Charge electrocuting him and Batman escapes somehow as the smoke clears Shadow is there breathing heavily then all of the sudden a denotate happens as Shadow looks down. Shadow: Oh...you have got to be kidding me... Shadow was then hit with more explosions from the Explosive Gel this time as Batman quickly makes a get away, but this wasn't over yet for the Black Hedgehog. Suddenly a burst of Yellow energy shines from where it happens and the building explodes revealing Super Shadow. Shadow: You damn Bat. You believe that you can easily kill me! Batman is then shocked as Shadow floats over at him to the building then rushes at Batman tackling him into the air as Batman tries to get out of Shadow's hold then uses his EMP touch to electrocute Shadow again, but this time didn't effect too much on Shadow as Batman was released and calls upon his Batmobile and turns it into the Tank as it starts shooting bullets which Shadow is uneffected too. Batman: Alfred! The Hellbat Suit now! Alfred: Right Sir! Suddenly Batman drives off again, as Shadow looks angrily and flies chasing the Batmobile. Shadow: We aren't done with this fight yet! Batman! Batman drives more and presses a button to accelerate alot more faster then jumps out of the Batmobile and sees three oncoming Chaos Spear attacks at him in which Batman quickly counters with yet another EMP to disentergrate the force and lands inside of a building. Shadow rushes in there, and by the time he makes it in there, a flash of red comes infront of him. Batman: It's over Shadow, give it up to me! Shadow crosses arms. Shadow: I'm doing this for Maria! Batman's eyes widen then having flashbacks of his mother then suddenly. Batman: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! WHY! MARTHA! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! Hellbat and Super Shadow then collide with each other getting a few blows to each other as Shadow had more of the advantage in combat but Batman grabs Shadow by the neck as a pair of wings come up from the Hellbat suit and he flies. Batman: Remember what you did to me! This is what you'll be getting right now! Super Shadow then gets out of the hold as the two fly and trade blows with each other then Batman kicks Super Shadow down then charges up and unleases a powerful blast of energy at his chest onto Super Shadow with a bright red flash out of the screen. Hellbat lands on his feet then gets on one knee holding his head as Shadow, now back in his base form stands up after the battle breathing heavily then floats up in the sky slowly. Shadow: You may have tried to kill me...but it's over now...Chaos..... Batman having nothing left and slowly gets out of the suit looking very weak and lands onto his knees and arms coughing, until Shadow yells Shadow: BLAST! Shadow then causes a huge blast all over Gotham obliverating everything around him including Batman who is then disentergrated from the blast and after a few seconds, Gotham was no more as Shadow lands back down and looks around himself. Shadow: Damn it... Shadow then walks away. KO! Shadow is seen teleporting away with Chaos Control as Batman's corpse then gets blown away from the wind. Results Boomstick: Epic Finale! Wiz: Batman may have the Intellenge advantage over Shadow, but Shadow outcategories him in everything else. While Shadow sometimes isn't capable of thinking better than Batman. Batman didn't have the means of trying to kill Shadow in the first place. Boomstick: Batman may have dodged Darkseid's Omega Beams and may have been fast at taking down foes using Multi-Takedown, but Batman's only human and Shadow is the Ultimate Lifeform! Wiz: Shadow also has better combat experience against Sonic, and Batman only took down Superman with only Kryptonite and a Suit that matches up to Superman. Boomstick: In the end, Shadow just had everything else that Batman couldn't. Looks like Batman was Chaos-Blasted into Oblivion! Wiz: The Winner is Shadow the Hedgehog! Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle Taking place at night at a local Pizzeria a white little bear walks around investigating the place ???: Hmm yeah this would work! After a while he hears a laughter as he gets scared then aggressive "You think you can scare me? Playing pranks on the headmaster is against the rules, y'know. Don't make me have'ta punish you!" He turns around to see a Dark large brown bear robot in the distance with red eyes. Monokuma VS Freddy Fazbear Trivia *The Thumbnail for Batman VS Shadow is the Hell Bat and Super Shadow pictures, this is a big reference from Vegeta VS Shadow where they were both in their super forms. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Video Games vs Comics' themed Death Battles Category:DC Comics VS Sonic the Hedgehog themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros. vs Sega' themed Death Battles